


magnetic attraction

by starryscorpios



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Gen, Lost Love, Not all ships are romantic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, btw n-7 is named xordi (thanks to a friend on twt), i'm not a gross shipper, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryscorpios/pseuds/starryscorpios
Summary: "In the future, romantic attraction is literal: each person is fitted with an electromagnetic bracelet which, they claim, will pull you to your soulmate. It's the day they turn the magnets on, and you're waiting."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkwelled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwelled/gifts).



> hi! my name's cass and before you read this fic, look at this list of things and decide if you would wanna read it  
> \- there will be NO toleration of anything related to shaladins/pedophilia/incest  
> \- any canon relationships that are family will be upheld in the family standards for this story  
> \- any nasty comments WILL be deleted  
> \- otherwise enjoy lesbians!

This was _not_ the day Veronica had planned. It started off with her heading to work like it was any other day. She drove her silver Mercedes-Benz into the parking lot of a tall office building. Veronica sighed and stepped out of her car, slamming the door behind her. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. She pushed open the glass door to Holt Enterprises, a fancy logo on the door. Veronica took the lavish elevator to the top floor, meeting with the CEO, Samuel Holt. She smoothed the navy blazer she wore with matching pants and heels that she hated but had to wear. After a few minutes of waiting, Sam opened the door and ushered Veronica in.

"Veronica McClain, how good it is to see you," he said in an attempted charming way (spoiler: it didn't do it for Veronica).

"You asked to see me?" she pressed, not wanting to make small talk.

"Not one for small talk, are you, Miss McClain?" He asked, not expecting a response. "Well then let's get down to business. Today is the day we turn on the magnets in the bracelets."

"Are we turning them on in groups or all at once?" She stood close to the door, ready to give the orders to the lower employees.

"Do them in sections. All at once would overload the system." Veronica nodded and opened the door. Sam spoke up before she could leave. "And Veronica? Have a good night." She nodded and exited, taking her strides purposefully. She entered each room and ordered all employees to initiate the magnets in the bracelets. She staggered her visits, checking the numbers on her desktop computer that was set up in her office. She hated the desk job but she was at the top her game, everyone underneath her not wanting to cross her. Veronica had always been more into action but after the war, she couldn't go back to the action. Veronica had been on the front lines and _no one_ understood how scary it had been. When she came home, her mother jumped on her, speaking rapid Spanish that basically amounted to _I'm so glad you made it home safe._

The day came to end and Veronica was still in her office as everyone else started to file out. Sam knocked on the door to her office, opening it a little. "You know you can leave, Veronica."

"I know, sir, I'm just finishing a report. It'll be on your desk by Tuesday." She tapped a few more keys on the keyboard before she stood up.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Head home, you worked hard today." She nodded and headed quickly to her car, checking her phone, seeing seven calls from her mother and fifteen missed texts from her brother, Lance. She sighed and shut it off, driving straight to her parents' house. She pulled into the driveway, grabbing her phone as she exited the car.

As soon as she opened the door, a swarm of kids tackled her, nearly knocking her off her feet. _"¡Qué susto!"_

Before Veronica could finish any sort of phrase, her mother ran out, hugging her daughter. The kids scattered and let the mom spend time with Veronica. _"¡Dios mío!_ 'Ronica! We weren't expecting you!"

"I know, _Mama."_ She smiled. "I wanted to surprise you." Her mother smiled and ushered everyone to the table, including her six younger siblings and her brother's boyfriend. At least she thought they were dating. They were always by each other's side so it was hard to see them apart.

"Well, well, you certainly did." She laughed, letting go of her daughter. _"¡Niños, es hora de comer!"_ All the kids ran to the table except Lance's... friend? He walked slowly, rolling his eyes and smiling softly. The family sat down and ate their _ropa vieja,_ talking about everything under the sun.

"Oh, Ronnie, you missed it!" Lance exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "The bracelets that we got activated today!" He smirked and Veronica looked at him like _who did you match with?_ "My bracelet matched Keith's!" He glanced at his black-haired friend with a smile. "Now we're officially dating!" Keith reached out and held Lance's hand softly.

"That's great!" She replied unhappily. Veronica didn't know if her bracelet would ever match anyone else's and she was afraid of her bracelet not matching anyone.

"Who did your bracelet match, Ronnie?" Lance stared at Veronica until she caved and told him the situation.

"My bracelet hasn't matched yet." Lance gasped and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone was with their soulmate when the bracelets turned on, Lance," she snarked. "Not everyone knows who their soulmate _is."_

"It's not my fault Nadia matched Ina!" He replied defensively.

"Who?" Veronica asked, clearly interested.

"Nadia Rizavi and Ina Leifsdottir, they're the popular girls in our grade," Lance continued. "Today at school they officially came out as a couple, even before the bracelets came on. Rachel was upset because she had a crush on Nadia but they didn't match."

"I was not!" Rachel interjected.

"She still is, clearly," Lance muttered, glaring at his sister.

 _"¡Porque no!_ Why are you putting all your hope in technology?" Their mother expressed.

 _"Mama,"_ Veronica warned. "You might not believe it is the future but the future is coming faster than you would like it to."

 _"Mi hija,_ I know but you're all growing up so quickly," Mama sniffled softly. "Lance has a boyfriend--"

"Before Rachel got a date!" Lance interjected happily. Rachel glared at him. He quieted down real fast.

"Before I know it, you're all going to be moving on with your lives. I just don't want to lose you yet..." All the kids hugged their mother, who smiled softly. "Now c'mon let's keep eating." The rest of the dinner was filled with long, assorted conversations and Veronica was happy. Towards the end of the meal, Veronica's phone buzzed with a text from her good friend, Takashi Shirogane.

_takashi: hey, vero, i'm sure you're with your family but adam and i are meeting up in town tonight. if you wanna join, we'd love to have you but if you don't, we totally understand. we're not going clubbing bc we can't handle the music but maybe we'll stop at a bar or something. just let me know and we'll come pick you up or we'll meet you there._

Veronica smiled, reading the sweet message from her friend. She didn't want to be rude and respond at the table but he was probably expecting a response fairly quickly. She typed out her response and sent it as dinner was finishing up.

_vero: hey shiro, i'm having dinner with my family right now but it seems to be just about over so i'll get back to you in a few minutes. i could really use that drink._

"Would you help me with the dishes _mi hija?"_

 _"Si, Mama,"_ Veronica replied, smiling softly. She washed dishes with her mother, standing in silence until she spoke up. "I'm going out tonight." Mama gasped, clutching her chest. "No, I don't have a date. I'm meeting up with some military friends."

"Don't stay out too late," she scolded. Veronica laughed.

"You can't give me a curfew, I don't live here now." Mama stuck her tongue out and hugged Veronica as she hopped in her car and drove to the bar that Shiro had texted her the address to. She grabbed her phone as she stepped out of the car, not realizing she was still in her work clothes. She searched the back of her car and found a better outfit and changed in the back. Her sensible heels and skirt were ditched for galaxy themed leggings, a black crop top and a pair of random flats she found shoved in the back. She left her work clothes in the back and stepped out, feeling confident.

Upon entering, Veronica found lots of people just standing around and drinking, which makes sense because this was a bar after all. She quickly spotted Adam and Shiro, smiling softly. She shuffled over to them, hugging them once she made it. "The crew reunited!" She exclaimed, laughing a little. "How's the arm, Shiro?"

"It's been better. The VA is no help though," he griped. "But I'm surviving."

"What about you, Adam? How's your shoulder?" She turned to Adam, waiting patiently for a response.

"It's pretty average, I guess. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Adam shrugged. "What about you, Veronica? How is 'office life'? And how's that bullet wound in your hip healing?"

"It's... fine," she lied.

"Yeah," Shiro snickered. "I bet it is."

"It's not like the VA is any help," Veronica defended. Adam stepped in between them and restored peace. "Sorry, I just... My family doesn't know."

"Why wouldn't you tell them?" Shiro asked, concerned. "You see them all the time, how are you going to keep it hidden?"

"I... I don't know," she admitted. "But that's not why we're here. We're here to have a good time so let's order a round of drinks and lose all our common sense!" Adam and Shiro laughed, sipping their drinks while Veronica ordered her first one. While Veronica was sipping her drink, a cute blue-skinned girl started making eye contact before she walked over to them. She stopped in front of Veronica, smirking devilishly.

"I didn't know angels still walked on the earth, but here you are," she flirted. Veronica's face went red a little.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Vero retorted. The girl just smiled and laughed.

"Cheesy pick-up lines don't do it for you, huh?" The girl asked, running a hand through her short purple hair.

"No, sorry, but cute girls definitely do." The girl stepped closer when suddenly their bracelets collided and stayed together. Adam and Shiro stared, jaws dropped, at the connected bracelets. "Oh... My..."

"So, uh, my name's Acxa. How are you, soulmate?"


	2. Chapter 2

The girls sat at the bar, staring at their drinks blankly as they didn't know what to do. "I'm Veronica," the brown haired girl said, not looking up at Acxa.

"That's a pretty name..." Acxa trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. She turned to face Veronica, sighing, "I'm going to be real with you here, I don't believe in the whole 'finding your soulmate' thing. I'm sure it exists but it's never done me any favors."

"I totally understand that. I've been told that everyone has a soulmate and that everyone will find a soulmate but I just didn't believe it." Acxa glanced at Veronica, making eye contact.

"And now?"

"Now, I'm not so sure what I believe." Adam and Shiro took a step back, leaving the two women to figure this out on their own. "If you asked me two hours ago, I would've told you it's a marketing scam. Now though..." Veronica was at a loss for words. Acxa sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I get it." Acxa turned to face Veronica, her purple hair falling awkwardly in her face. "Soulmates were _everywhere_ prior to the release of those bracelets. Everyone wants a soulmate, but not everyone finds one." She swirled her drink, trying to think of the right words to say. "I guess I'm shocked. My brother found his soulmate before the bracelets even turned on."

"Who's your brother?" Veronica asked softly.

"Keith Kogane." Veronica's eyes went wide.

"You're not going to believe this, but your brother is dating my brother." Acxa's jaw dropped. Her face expressed multiple levels of confusion and shock. "I know, it's crazy, but how coincidental. How _ironic_ is it that they're soulmates and we're soulmates? All of my friends have met their soulmates before me, and I guess you could say I'm scared." Acxa moved closer to Veronica, attempting to give her comfort.

"Well, hey, we don't have to dive in headfirst because the bracelets told us that we're meant to be together. I'll give you my number, and we can talk about this over a cup of coffee or something." Veronica smiled as Acxa entered her phone number into the former's phone.

"That would be amazing. I'll text you when I get a free moment at work tomorrow."

"That sounds great! I'll see you around!" Both women waved at each other as Acxa headed off to another part of the bar. Shiro and Adam came back, evil grins on their faces. "What is that look for?"

"How was your talk with your _soulmate,_ Veronica?" Shiro queried with a smile tugging at his mouth. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"It was a normal conversation, Shiro, why are you looking at me like that?" Shiro and Adam shared a look, making Veronica even more on edge. "What's going on? Why are you looking at me like I'm disappointing--"

"What?" Adam stared at Veronica, interrupting her before she could finish. "You're not disappointing, why would you even think that? No, no, we're happy for you, V." Adam placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. "After what happened in Kuwait--"

"Don't bring that up," Veronica grumbled, her voice dropping to a deadly tone. "You know better than to bring it up. Or so I thought." She scowled, glaring at Adam. Shiro sighed, rubbing Adam's good shoulder. "What's the point of it now?"

"We think it's time for you to get back out there. It's been five years, Ronnie. You shouldn't keep shutting yourself off. You _can't_ keep shutting yourself off." She stood up, slamming her drink on the table, not realizing it would trigger her PTSD.

_Kuwait, 5 years ago_

Veronica was running towards the rest of her unit, weapon in hand and anger coursing through her. Next to Adam and Shiro was Alexis Fisher, the only other woman in their unit. Her frizzy brown hair was tied up as she attempted to fight the enemy. When she ran out of bullets, she took a knife and attacked head-on. It was stupid but Alexis's green eyes were filled with fury, and there was no stopping her. Her light brown skin glistened as the light reflected off of it, her stupidity (or bravery, depending on how you looked at it) stronger than ever. Veronica ran after her, fending off hostiles as she sprinted off. Alexis was getting cornered by enemies, unable to get them off herself. "Fisher, run!" Veronica shouted, trying to make it in time to save Alexis.

She didn't make it in time. Alexis was on the ground, bleeding out by the time Veronica got there. Veronica dropped her weapon and fell on her knees beside Alexis. "Alexis... Alexis, can you hear me?" She took a piece of cloth she found and pressed it to Alexis's wounds. "Wright! Shirogane! One of you get back-up and the other get a medic, Fisher is down!" Both men rushed off and searched for the medic and for some back-up. Veronica wasn't superior to either of them, but Adam and Shiro both knew that this was important to V. "Alexis?" The wounded woman's eyes fluttered open for a second.

"Ver... Veronica... Is that you...?" She whispered breathily, trying to catch breaths when she could.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Veronica replied, pressing her forehead to Alexis's. "Your girlfriend is here. I'm here."

"I... I didn't m-mean to... I was... just trying to... protect you." Tears started welling up in the eyes of both women.

"Shh... shhh, baby, I know. I tried to get there. I wanted to help you..." Shiro and Adam came back, the medic running up to Alexis.

"Veronica..." Her voice started to fade as the medic attempted to save her. "I... love you..." Alexis's eyes closed and her breathing slowed, the first signs that she was caving.

"No, no, Alexis, stay with me," Veronica pleaded. Nothing changed. The medic stepped away, shaking their head. Veronica tried not to break down in the middle of the fight. "No," she choked out, trying to find the courage to say anything else. She couldn't. The love of her life was dead, and there was nothing that Veronica could have done to prevent it. She felt helpless. Alone. Scared.

_In the present_

"Veronica!" Shiro exclaimed as he and Adam tried to get her up off the floor. "McClain!" Veronica snapped back to reality. "Veronica, can you hear me? Deep breaths. You're not in Kuwait. You're home. You're in the States." Her breathing started to return to normal as Shiro and Adam helped her up. She hugged both of them tightly, trying not to cry as she did so. "You saw her again, didn't you?" Veronica nodded.

"I can't stop thinking about how I couldn't save her. She didn't deserve to die."

"I know, V. _We_ know. You did everything you could to save her. Even with her dying breath, she loved you." Veronica, Adam, and Shiro paid for their drinks and left the bar. "Can you drive yourself home?"

"Yeah," Veronica shrugged. "Even if not, neither of you should be driving either."

"You can call a cab."

"Eh, then I have to come back here before work, and I don't want to do that." The trio said their goodbyes and parted ways for the night. Veronica was sober enough to drive herself home, but not everyone on the road was. Cars were seeming to swerve into hers, making her try to avoid them. One car came and hit her head on, sending Veronica's car flying into the base of a tree. The airbags activated but by then, Veronica's head had already been slammed into the wheel and thrown back to the seat. The car that hit her drove off, leaving an unconscious woman in her destroyed car. Blood covered the airbag and dripped down her face. Her phone rang, the caller ID saying it was Shiro. By this time of night, Veronica should've been home. Shiro kept calling, but when he didn't get a response, he knew something was up.

A bystander found Veronica's car and called an ambulance as a good person should. The ambulance arrived, trying to get Veronica to speak, but she had lost too much blood. No one knew if she was going to make it out of this alive.


End file.
